The Assistant
by CreativeImagination
Summary: Well, everything happens kinda randomly. It's based on a dream I had this weekend.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One

"My dear," the woman laughed "so glad I found you." Sarah looked up from Mark Twain's _Letters to Earth_, a book she'd found most interesting. This woman was obviously not from Aboveground. She had ivory pale skin, long red hair that was perfectly straight, piercing green eyes and was possibly the most beautiful woman Sarah had ever seen.

"Found me?" she asked "what do you mean?"

"I," the woman said bowing "am Naomi. I am the ruler of fairies, brownies, and gnomes."

"Alright," she said slowly "so what are you doing in my room?"

"You must be lost my dear!" she laughed "you reek of magick. You are not of this world."

"Magick?" she asked, eyes narrowing "you must be mistaken. I'm not magical in anyway."

"Then you must have been in contact with someone very powerful," Naomi wondered aloud. "Never the less," she said looking up "you shall be my apprentice."

"Oh no," Sarah laughed "I can't, I have to say here."

"Nonsense!" Naomi shrieked happily "you must come." Naomi went to grab Sarah's arm but she pulled away. Naomi lost her child-like innocents and glared. "Listen to me girl," she snapped "you WILL come with me; if it be by force or free will I do not care."

"Why me?" Sarah asked "this doesn't make any sense. You just sensed me and so you show up? Then tell me I'm going to be an assistant?"

"There are not many magickal females," she woman explained "when I find one it is very rare. You obviously don't know how to control your magick, and I need an apprentice. So, as I was saying, come along."

"But I'm not magical!" Sarah protested "I've never **_BEEN_** magical, and never will be magickal!"

"You don't seem to understand," the woman sighed rubbing her temples "you must have come in contact with a very powerful being. Their magick tends to rub off on certain people. Mostly teenagers or children." Sarah's eyes grew wide. She'd been in contact with Jareth. But that'd been two years ago! Wouldn't it wear off or... or something?!? Apparently not.

"Well what if I don't want to be your little apprentice?" Sarah asked standing to her feet.

"Then your family will pay the price," Naomi glared.

"You can't hurt them," Sarah protested.

"Oh but I can," Naomi laughed "I'll start with the little one. First I'll-"

"Alright!" Sarah yelled and then calmed herself "alright. I'll play your little game."

"Tis not a game my child," she smirked. Sarah glared, this woman was worse than Jareth! "Now," she said clapping her hands together "here's what you will start off with."


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Sarah almost fell asleep standing up, laundry, paperwork, dishes, sweeping, painting, feeding animals, and just generally lots and lots of cleaning. Sarah wasn't aware how dirty a castle could be. Neither was she happy about being back Underground but she figured it could be worse, she could be in the Labyrinth.

"Done so soon?" Naomi asked around four in the morning "wonderful! You may go and rest now. Tomorrow, we have a ball to go to."

"A ball?" Sarah yawned "what do you mean a ball?"

"My dear," Naomi chuckled "you can't think I merely wanted you so you could clean for me! You are my friend. And I am taking you to a ball." Sarah didn't believe this woman. She looked maybe twenty but had the mind of a forty year old. She thought she could trick Sarah into thinking they were good buddies. That Sarah could trust her. HA! No way.

"I suppose that'd be fun," Sarah smiled sleepily.

"Oh yes," she laughed walking Sarah to her room "you'll meet all sorts of wonderful gentlemen." Sarah's heart stopped.

"Whose going?" she asked "do you know?"

"Just an array of different Fae," she shrugged "why do you ask?"

"Just wondering," Sarah lied. Naomi saw through it though and smiled.

"You know someone in the Underground," she said slyly "don't you?"

"Me?" Sarah squeaked. Well that verified it, and they both knew it.

"Who is he?" she asked and Sarah shook her head. Naomi smiled an evil grin and snapped her fingers "who is it?" Sarah struggled not to say but whatever magick Naomi was using was very strong.

"Goblin King," she choked out.

"Ah," she grinned "I see. So _you're_ the girl that beat his Labyrinth. Well won't that be interesting?"

"Naomi," Sarah said, still breathless "I don't want to go anywhere near him."

"Here's your room darling," she smiled "sleep well, I will wake you later in the evening, I'm sure your exhausted." With that she disappeared before Sarah could protest. Sarah opened the door and looked in. A candle and a dirty old mattress on the floor. Stone flooring and it was very cold in that room.

"Friends eh?" Sarah grumbled lighting the candle "I'd get treated better by Karen." Sarah fell asleep quickly, only awaking to having ice cold water thrown on her. "What the hell?!!" she screamed.

"Wake up!" Naomi yelled "get up and help me with my dress!" Sarah grudgingly got up and followed Naomi into another room. "Don't drip water on my floor," she ordered. Naomi quickly put on her dress and Sarah saw the problem right away, it was too big at the top. It hung down and showed so much cleavage that Sarah was sure that her breasts would just fall out.

"Here," Sarah said and took some pins from the dresser. She quickly pinned it in all the right spots, making sure it wouldn't look funny afterwards. "Would you take it off please," Sarah said and Naomi did as asked. Sarah quickly ran it through the sewing machine and gave it back to Naomi. "There," she sighed "it should fit now."

"Your so smart Sarah," Naomi gushed "wonderful job! Just for that, I'll let you borrow a dress of mine." Sarah wanted to laugh and tell her she wasn't going, but Sarah didn't have much of a choice.

"Thank you," is all she said and went into the bathroom Naomi had showed her.

"You can shower and such in there," Naomi said "I'll leave the dress by the door."

"Thank you so much," Sarah said faking a smile. Naomi nodded and left. Sarah locked the door and sat down on the floor, crying. What was going on? Why did this woman pick her? There was so much that wasn't explained and Sarah desperately wanted to understand. "Hoggle?" she called into the mirror, but nothing showed, just her reflection. "Ludo?" Nothing. "Anyone at all?" There was a slight glimmer but it faded away.

Her reflection smiled back her and she stifled a scream. "What are you?" Sarah asked.

"Well," the reflection said slowly "I'm you... sort of."

"How are you me when I'm me?" Sarah asked.

"Alright let me explain this to you," her reflection sighed "you've activated a spell put on you. When your little friends can't be there to help you out, I am."

"Who put the spell on me?" Sarah asked.

"Why do you ask questions to which you know the answers?" the reflection asked.

"Jareth," Sarah nodded "but why?"

"I'm not allowed to tell you," the reflection said "ask him tonight at the ball."

"I'm not going near him," Sarah protested.

"You know Naomi will make you," the reflection said sitting on the floor "just, a word of advice, don't be afraid of Jareth. He may be your ticket to get away from Naomi."

"And you're telling me to use him?" Sarah said "you're a _great_ conscience."

"I'm not a conscience," the reflection protested "I'm merely here to tell you how to get away from Naomi."

"Does Jareth know about Naomi?" Sarah asked.

"No," the reflection said sadly "he knows of her, but he doesn't know that she's taken you for her own."

"And how exactly do I get away from her?" Sarah asked.

"Well," the reflection blushed "tonight is a ball. But this ball is kinda like... the Underground's Christmas. People give and get presents."

"So?"

"Just make Naomi really mad," the reflection said as it went back to normal "and don't be afraid."


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Don't be afraid? How could she not be afraid? Sarah was already terrified and it wasn't even time for the ball yet! Sarah turned the water on and hopped into the tub. What was she going to do?

She knew what she was going to do; she was going to rely on Jareth for help. She was doomed. But then, maybe not. If Jareth took the trouble to put a spell on her to help in an hour of need, then maybe he'd help her with Naomi. Or maybe he'd laugh in her face and tell her that she should have lost to him while she had the chance.

Sarah finished in the tub and got out. She brushed her teeth and her hair and opened the bathroom door a crack. On the floor was a pinkish almost prom looking dress. She nodded and snatched it up. Putting it on was a hassle, but she finished up and came out of the bathroom. Naomi looked young and sleek. She had a beautiful white dress on that must have been made of silk. Sarah didn't even want to stand near her, for she feared to look not even worthy of being Naomi's apprentice.

"Ready?" Naomi asked and Sarah looked at the clock, it was six. How late did she sleep? Must have been long because she couldn't have taken that long in the bathroom.

"Yeah," Sarah said and Naomi transported both of them to the ball. A large round room was before them. The ceiling was made of glass, though it was domed. The floors tiling was a brown orange color with little black specks here and there. Many people wore masks. Sarah cringed at the sight; it reminded her to much of her last ballroom experience. Mostly because she was once again looking for Jareth.

"My fair Naomi," a voice came and Sarah spun around seeing many men waiting on her "how are you?" The man, though unable to see through the mask, seemed charming.

"Luther," Naomi cooed "I'm wonderful. By any chance have you met my apprentice, Sarah?"

"No I haven't," he smiled and looked to Sarah and took her hand "nice to make your acquaintance."

"Likewise," Sarah smiled and looked to Naomi. "Would you mind if I, you know, mingled?"

"Oh no," Naomi laughed "I'm preoccupied for the moment, go on have fun!" Sarah had to keep herself from dashing out the doors of the ballroom. She walked briskly though, looking back once and a while to see if Naomi was following. But, with her luck and her klutziness she managed to run head-on into someone.

"Oh," she almost laughed getting up off the floor "I'm so sorr-" She looked up and everything stopped. "Oh dear," she said and backed up away from Jareth "umm, I, I.... I better go." She turned on a dime and walked quickly the other way.

"Sarah?" Jareth called after her but she didn't stop. She went out on the balcony and banged on the side of the wall.

"It's not fair!" she screamed. Naomi came out looking absolutely upset.

"Why are you running from him?" she asked "I told you-"

"I don't care!" Sarah yelled, unknowing that Jareth was right around the corner listening "I don't care what you do Naomi, I can't face him."

"Whys that?" she asked, smirking.

"It's not really any of your busyness," Sarah snapped.

"You're running from the most gorgeous man Underground," she snapped "and you're telling ME that you won't go talk to him?" Sarah nodded. "Alright," Naomi sighed "I didn't want to do this but, I'm going to have to make you Sarah." With a snap of her fingers she rendered Sarah helpless. All Sarah could do was obey.

"Now," Naomi cooed "go dance with him." Sarah, quite aware of what was going on, walked away to find Jareth. Jareth quickly moved to the other side of the room. He now saw what was going on, to a point.

"Dance with me?" Sarah choked when she found him and he smiled and took her hand. He could get very used to his, but his conscious nagged at him. Why did he bother to keep that damn thing around? He looked at Sarah. She was smiling, seeming happy and all, but her eyes showed what she was really feeling. She was upset, scared and angry.

"How are you liking it here?" he asked.

"Fine," she said "it's wonderful."

_What I wouldn't do to go home right about now,_ she thought. Jareth laughed at how different Sarah really was to what Naomi made her say.

"How are you and Naomi doing?" he asked.

"She's so wonderful," Sarah gushed "I love it here with her."

_Reminds me of the Blair Witch Project,_ she thought.

"You're acting different," Jareth pointed out. Sarah's eyes shot up and moved rapidly. Maybe he'd notice that she was under a spell.

"I'm a little tired," her body said.

_Aww, come on!_ She thought _your not going to buy that are you? You're smarter than that Jareth. Notice. PLEASE notice that there's something wrong with me._

"I think that maybe there's something wrong," he smiled; he just loved to torment her.

"No, not at all," the body lied.

_Alright,_ she thought _now he's just messing with me. _

"Not at all," he smirked.

"Not at all what?" Sarah asked.

_Jareth?_ Sarah's heart beat faster with the hope that maybe he could fix this spell _I wasn't aware you could read minds._ All he did was smile. _I don't suppose you could maybe... help me?_

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Am I sure what?" the body asked.

_Am I sure? _She thought. _What kind of stupid question is that? Naw, I'm happy being controlled by the wicked witch of the west! How bout you?_

"I just don't want you getting mad," Jareth said.

_Get mad?_ Her mind raced _why would I be ang-_ Jareth's lips pressed over her's, he didn't pull away either. He just stayed there. Finally Sarah pulled back.

"You bastard," she said and then her eyes shot open, she could talk! She could control herself again.

"I asked you," he shot back.

"I'm sorry," she laughed a little "its reaction." There a long pause and they just kept dancing.

"Well your welcome," he grumbled.

"Oh," she looked down "I'm sorry. Thank you."

"So what are you doing here?" he asked.

"You know," she said sarcastically "being held prisoner by some evil entity. Just the norm."

"Why'd she pick you?" he asked.

"Apparently," Sarah sighed "she thinks I'm magick."

"Oops," he cringed.

"Yeah oops," Sarah snapped "little did I know that I had PLEASE RETURN stickers on me."

"It wasn't intended that way," Jareth said.

"Well it happened that way," Sarah snapped "and now my reflection is talking to me and..." she trailed off.

"Found that out too?" he asked.

"You just keep leaving little things like that behind;" Sarah sighed "don't you?"

"You can't expect me to believe that the reflection spell wasn't appreciated," Jareth smirked.

"Maybe," she teased "but none the less. I'm stuck with Naomi."

"Not necessarily," Jareth grinned.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

"You're insane," Sarah grumbled as she started off the dance floor "I am NOT making that woman angry. She'll kill me."

"That's why I'm here," he reassured her.

"How do I know that you'll do anything?" she asked.

"If I'm willing enough to take her spell off you," Jareth explained "and willing enough to put that reflection spell on you, don't you think I'll help you with this?"

"Why do you bother?" Sarah asked.

"You know why," he said handing her a glass of dark red wine.

"I assume," Sarah started.

"I've told you once," he said "I don't need to tell you again. Especially not here."

"I thought you'd be upset with me," Sarah said "solving the Labyrinth and all."

"I am," he chuckled "don't think that I'm completely happy with helping you. Just know that I will."

"That's reassuring," Sarah mumbled.

"Isn't it?" he said raising his eyebrows. Everyone stopped and started handing out gifts.

"Merry Christmas," Sarah muttered and Jareth laughed.

"I know you don't have anything to give," he said and he tossed her a box "but here." With that he went to the other side of the room, ready to protect her if he needed too. Sarah set the wine down and opened the box. There was a necklace. It was normal, silver chain with a clear ball of glass hanging down off of it. Sarah smiled and shook her head and put it in her bag. She looked into her bag. She'd brought a few things from home with her when she came with Naomi.

Her most prized was her journal. There wasn't a lot of personal writing, but there were poems and stories. A few were about the Labyrinth, others about her life. Some didn't make a bit of sense at all, but she loved them all in a different way. She looked around. Everyone was giving and getting presents. Not Jareth. He was the maniacal Goblin King. She'd seen a few women approach him with something but he'd politely turn them away.

Sarah pulled her journal out and walked across the room. Jareth watched her, perplexed. What was she doing? Better yet, why was she doing it? Sarah handed the journal to him and he looked at her to the book.

"What is this?" he asked.

"A gift," she said. She stopped and waited a moment, holding it out to him. Was he going to take it? Or was he just going to turn her away as well. He took the book from her hand and opened it to the first page, he read:

"This is my journal. No one may read it, touch it, or even think about looking at it, unless I personally give them permission." He stopped and looked up, then went back to reading aloud "I just got back from what was possibly the most wonderfully terrifying adventure of my life. I've learned so much in such a short amount of time. But I suppose bad habits die hard, because I find myself wanting to go back." Jareth looked up.

"It's an old entry," Sarah explained, but he went on.

"I don't suppose he would ever let me come back," he read "because of how I left. My friends are able to visit me from time to time, but I understand that they are busy and can't always be there for me. I'm almost sorry I left that place, almost. There are things here I think I would miss too much though. Like Toby. I'm sure Jareth did _something_ to him, and I am glad, because now he doesn't cry as much. All in all my dear journal, deep down I secretly would like to return, for reasons I am not yet ready to admit to myself. Perhaps one day I will, maybe just a visit. But now, I'm much too young to understand my own mind, let alone the mind of a man that I both care for, and hate."

Sarah was sure it went on, but Jareth had stopped reading and was now gazing at her in the most perplexed way.

"If you wanted to return so badly," he asked "why didn't you call?"

"And what would I say?" she asked "hey, I wanna come back after everything that happened?"

"I wouldn't have minded," Jareth smirked. Naomi went up to the stage and hushed everyone down.

"My ladies and lords," she cooed "let me introduce you to my new assistant. Sarah."

"Hide me," Sarah muttered to Jareth as everyone clapped. With a wave of his hand the lights went out and a spot light was put on her. _I hate you,_ she thought annoyed with his behavior.

"You'll love me in a moment," he whispered to her as the attention focused back on Naomi.

"Now," Naomi gushed "we've gotten together and nominated three people for our entertainment this year. First nominee is" she opened the card "me." Everyone clapped. "The next nominee is," she opened the second card "Luther Clifton." Everyone clapped again. "And finally," she opened the card and a confused look spread itself across her face "Sarah Williams."


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Sarah's mouth dropped. She couldn't sing. She couldn't do anything really except play the piano. Jareth on the other hand was grinning like he'd won the lottery. Sarah looked at him.

"What'd you do?" she asked.

"I'm helping you make Naomi mad," he whispered "and remember she still thinks you're obedient."

"Well," Naomi gave a fake smile "I'll call out the names, and you clap for whoever you want to sing."

"Jareth," Sarah looked at him pleadingly at him "don't. I CAN'T sing."

"Sure you can," he smiled.

"Alright stop it," she said but she couldn't help but laugh "you're scaring me."

"I'll help you," he insisted "don't worry."

"Don't worry he says," she sighed "easy for you to say. You can sing."

"Aww how would you know," he asked listening to Naomi give the rules.

"I've heard you," Sarah said and he looked at her, perplexed "in the ballroom and outside the castle."

"Ah," he said turning back to Naomi talking.

"You don't think you sing well?" she asked.

"No," he said bluntly.

"Alright now I know you're insane," she sighed and he beamed.

"You really think I sing that well?" he asked.

"No," she rolled her eyes "I'm lying."

"Luther Clifton," Naomi shouted and about half the ballroom clapped.

"Me," she smiled and there was maybe about three people that clapped. Sarah looked at Jareth, annoyed.

"Sarah?" she asked and the crowd burst into cheering. Sarah blushed and looked from everyone to Jareth. _Alright,_ she thought _after this he can NEVER say anything about the stupid me solving the Labyrinth thing again._ Jareth laughed and nodded, as he pushed her up to the stage.

"I don't know HOW you did it," Naomi grumbled holding the mike away from her mouth "but I KNOW you cheated."

"It was luck?" Sarah called after her and looked out into the crowd. How was she supposed to do this? She couldn't sing! Hadn't she told Jareth that? Music started to play and Sarah tried not to look like a deer in the headlights of an eighteen-wheeler. Suddenly, Sarah just started singing. She hadn't tried, she didn't bother but she just started to sing:

_Out of sorrow entire worlds have been built  
Out of longing great wonders have been willed  
They're only little tears, darling, let them spill  
And lay your head upon my shoulder  
Outside my window the world has gone to war  
Are you the one that I've been waiting for?_

When she was done, practically the whole crowd was in tears and the rest were clapping like it was going to out style. Sarah went back to her spot and she looked at Jareth, who had the smuggest grin she'd ever seen. Music played again and Sarah needed some air. Her jaw hurt from smiling so much, but it wouldn't go away. She stood on the balcony and looked over Underground.

"I just keep coming back," she muttered.

"Is that not what you wanted?" Naomi grumbled.

"Not exactly no," Sarah said not bothering to turn around.

"I hope you can find a way home Sarah," Naomi snapped "you are no longer welcome in my home." Sarah had to try very hard not to shout 'thank god' over and over at the top of her lungs, but she managed. "So here are your things," she snapped and Sarah appeared in her normal clothes "and get lost." Naomi left and Sarah sat on the side of the balcony.

"How to get home," she mumbled "how to get home." She couldn't ask Naomi. She couldn't walk there. She needed magickal intervention. "If I'm 'magickal'," she thought aloud "then why can't I do it myself?" She concentrated, nothing. "I wish myself home," she said. Nothing. "Bibitty bobitty boo." She laughed at herself and then sighed. "I just keep running into obstacles."

"Well?" Jareth asked "you free?"

"Yeah," she sighed "thank you."

"Anytime," he smiled but then his expression changed "what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she lied and started getting ready to leave.

"So when is Naomi sending you back?" he asked.

"Most likely," she paused "never."

"What?" he asked.

"She's not sending me back," Sarah sighed.

"Then where are you going?" he asked "she surely won't let you stay with her now."

"Preferably somewhere were I won't get attacked by anything," she smiled "or eaten, or killed, or some strange mixture of the three."

"Come," he said taking her by the hand but she pulled away.

"Jareth," she reasoned "you've helped me much more than I expected you to. Thank you, but I won't intrude upon your life, or home. I can handle myself."

"Oh yeah," he said sarcastically "you handled yourself SO well in there."

"I did," she smiled "because..."

"Because I helped you," he smiled "you're not intruding."

"Jareth, I-" she started but he cut her off.

"Sarah," he growled and pulled her close to him "I want you to come." Her eyes hazed and her heart beat faster, a lump of pure joy came from the bottom of her stomach and rose up into the back of her throat, making a smile creep across her face.

"I take it I have no say in the matter," she said, trying to keep her racing heart under control.

"No," he grinned "not one bit at all."

"Well I won't stay long," she added.

"I'll figured out how to send you back," he promised "but until then, you are my guest."


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

"Alright!" she laughed as she was practically dragged out of the ball "I'm going! Calm down."

"Come on," he chuckled as he pulled at her more. He was so anxious and excited Sarah couldn't help but laugh.

"What's the rush?" she asked and he turned around swiftly.

"You must be tired," he said "aren't you? Are you not just itching to go to sleep?"

"Sleep?" she asked "is THAT why your practically ripping my apart for? So I can sleep?"

"Well no," he grinned.

"Jareth," she grumbled but he kept pulling her. They walked a ways and finally Jareth slowed down, looking back at her. He started to walk backwards, until he klutzily tripped over a log. He disappeared before he even touched the ground. "Now if I could do that maybe I wouldn't have so many bruises," Sarah muttered to herself aloud.

"Maybe," he said in her ear and then disappeared again once she spun around.

"Stop teasing me," she shouted.

"But it's so easy," he said, moving from here to there, it was almost impossible to see where he was.

"Fine," she shot back "I'm leaving." She started walking and he laughed.

"You don't know where to go," he laughed.

"I've made it though the Labyrinth once," she protested "I can do it again."

"Oh can you now?" he asked, leaded up against the Labyrinth wall. He vanished once more.

"Why?" she asked "have you attempted to make it harder?"

"Attempted?" he asked and finally stood besides her "what do you _mean_, attempted? Two minutes alone and you'd be begging for help."

"Sure," she sighed as she kept walking.

"You don't believe me?" he asked. Just then the stone tile beneath Sarah's feet gave way and she plummeted to her doom. If, in fact, she would have if Jareth hadn't caught her.

"I never do," she smirked and he pulled her up.

"Why is it even when I'm right," he glared "you tend to make it so I'm wrong?"

"Just a gift I guess," she sighed as they kept walking.

"No," he said "truthfully."

"Because," she said "your right so often that I think I should make it so that you're wrong." He gave her a glance.

"Uh huh," he said sternly.

"Let's put it this way," she said "you play games with me and I'll play games with you."

"Who says I'm playing games?" he asked. Sarah stopped and looked around. "I see your point." There was a long pause. "But you started it."

"ME?" she asked "what do you mean I started it?"

"You and Naomi," he smirked.

"Surely your not implying that I'd set myself up," she said, shocked at the idea.

"I never said that," he smirked.

"Hence the word: IMPLYING." Jareth just shrugged at this and Sarah finished sarcastically. "Oh yes," she sighed sarcastically "because I'm too afraid to admit that I'm attracted to you."

"Are you?" he asked, very interested.

"I was being sarcastic," she chuckled.

"Yes I know," he said "but are you?"

"Am I what?" she asked.

"Attracted?"

"Attracted to what?" she asked, smirking and he gave a short glare.

"Don't pull that ask the right question crap on me," he growled.

"Am I attracted to you?" she asked "didn't I already say I was being sarcastic?"

"Yes," he smiled "but I'd like to get a yes or a no."

"Why's that?" she asked.

"Because when you give a straight answer," he said turning the corner "it's a lot easier to determine if your lying or not."

"Better reason not to answer," she smirked following him.

"Whys that?" he asked.

"Keeps you wondering," she smiled.

"Why Sarah," he smiled turning to her with a crooked smile "are you teasing me?"

"Would I do such a thing?" she asked and he raised an eyebrow. Then he kissed her on the cheek and vanished once again.

"I need a yes or no answer," he said.

"Jareth," she grumbled looking around "you can't do that!"

"No," he said grinning at her "I can. And I did. Now I need an answer."

"Too bad," she grumbled and started walking. He appeared directly in front of her and kissed her, this time on the nose. "JARETH!" she yelled.

"Strike two," he laughed "got one more chance." Sarah hesitated. His next target would be her lips, and she was NOT, not in a million years going to kiss that egotistical, self-centered, smart ass Gobli-

Jareth was standing directly in front of her, looking at her in much interest. She'd been teasing him, what else was he going to do, let her get away with it? HA! Fat chance. "Well?" he asked. She covered her mouth and he laughed. "Don't think I can't get to you under there."

"No," she said bluntly but she knew she was lying. So did he.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"No," she said again and he laughed.

"Is that all you can say?" he asked.

"No," she finished, smirking. He grinned like a cat and took a step closer.

"Is your name Sarah Williams?" he asked.

"No," she laughed, she was having fun playing this game. Soon Jareth was asking her an array of different questions, which she all said 'no' to.

"Do you ever want to leave Underground?" he asked.

"No," she said without thinking and then closed her mouth. This was bad. Sarah knew Jareth took things that were said very literally and personal. If you said something, you KEPT your word, whether you liked it or not. Jareth looked at her shocked expression and smiled. He had her in a corner, she was trapped. He had the upper hand and yet, he didn't get his normal feeling out of it.

"Are you sure?" he asked. Relief washed over Sarah's face and she went quiet. "Well?" he asked.

"I don't know," she said and he actually took a step back in shock.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Exactly what I said," she laughed.

"Explain it to me," he said "I don't understand." They started to walk again and Sarah wouldn't look up at Jareth for a long time.

"Why did you let me go?" she asked "when I said I didn't want to leave?"

"Because," he said "you didn't mean it."

"What's said is said," she whispered and he stopped, remembering his own words.

"That," he said "was uncalled for."

"Doesn't matter," she said and he leaned up against a wall.

"Do you want ot know WHY I tried to keep you here last time?" he asked and she nodded.


End file.
